Brighter than the stars - One shot
by Delmelia1991
Summary: What a weird day... Well it's a special day... but somehow... no one seems to care about...


**So guys here it is. My second oneshot. I hope you like it. I'm happy if you like it and review^^**

* * *

**Brighter than the stars**

„Ma'am?"

The feline captain turned around.

"Yes Mr. Hawkins?"

"My mom told me to invite you to our home. She wanted to talk to you about something."

Amelia nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Hawkins. Then tell your dear mother that I will be there about 06.00pm."

"I will, Captain" Jim answered and saluted. Then he disappeared.

Amelia looked confused.

Hm, she thought. That was a little bit weird. Did he really forget…?

She couldn't think about it more when her new 1st officer Lieutenant Aurora Mayflower came to her.

"Is everything alright Captain?"

Amelia, taken aback from her thoughts, turned to her 1st officer and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wha…? Uhm… sure… "

She cleared her throat and then straightened her uniform.

"Sure it is Lieutenant."

Now Aurora smiled to see her "old Amelia" back. Amelia smiled as well but then she looked confused again when Aurora asked her to finish her work for today.

"Thank you Captain. So have a nice weekend. We'll see again next Monday."

Then she disappeared from her sight with a waving hand.

Amelia looked after her and her eyes changed.

What the hell was wrong today? Did she forget as well?!

A little bit frustrated Amelia stepped down into the Legacy and right into her stateroom. She walked over to her big desk and sat down in front of it. Then she took her new communicator, her father had given her, out of the big wooden furniture and looked at it.

It says: No massages.

Depressed the young feline sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"Oh man… why is everyone…?"

Then her thoughts drifted away and she fell into a short sleep.

A sudden noise brought her back to reality.

She woke up and jumped up hastily.

"Oh my god, what the hell?!"

She looked aside and then saw her big wall clock she had bought after the recovery of her beloved ship after Treasure Planet voyage.

Amelia sighed with big relieve.

"Good god… just the clock…"

Amelia wanted to calm down again but her head turned back again when she looked at the time.

"05.45pm?! Oh blast it! I'm too late for Sarah's invite! I have to hurry up!"

And so the feline did her best to be right at the BenBow Inn on time. Finally she got there at about 06.03pm, nearly breathless.

"Hello Sarah…hah hah…sorry hah… I did my best…"

"Hey hey, calm down… Everything's fine. Just calm down and sit here. You want something to drink?"

Amelia smiled and nodded and then she sat down. Sarah disappeared into the kitchen's direction and came back after about ten minutes with two cups, filled with the best green tea Sarah had to offer. She sat next to Amelia and then sighed.

"Is everything alright Sarah? You look…"

„Yeah?"

„Well… don't get me wrong but… you do look really… depressed."

Sarah sighed, smiling.

"Oh… is that so obvious? … Well you know… I met this man…"

"Oh man… Sarah really talked a lot about this Gerald Combs… Geez… But she forgot as well…"

* * *

Amelia stepped up the stairs to her home and reached out for the doorknob. She sighed loudly.

"Well… But I'm sure they won't."

And with that she opened the door to Doppler Manor and entered.

"Halloo! Is anybody home?" she yelled while packing away her jacket and her keys.

No answer.

„Delbert? Dereck? Alexis? Abigail? Aelyn? Where are you all?! … Hm… Seems nobody is at home… but how can they-"

Suddenly Amelia heard the door and turned around.

She smiled when she saw her husband and her beloved children. She spread out her arms to say her kids hallo when…

"Oh come on mommy. I'm five years old now so I'm not a baby anymore."

With that Dereck stepped aside and passed his mother who looked very confused because her little guy was always her "baby".

With that confused look she turned her gaze into her girls directions but they all have already gone their way to their rooms. Obviously totally ignoring their mom.

Then she turned to her husband.

"Love, what's going on here?"

But Delbert seemed to act weird as well.

"Huh? Oh honey, hi. I didn't know you are here that early. Why, sorry darling."

He went to her and smacked her cheek.

"I would really love to talk to you but I'm in a hurry. I have to go up into my observatory to look for some papers."

And with that he took the stairs up and vanished from her sight. Amelia looked after him despaired.

Had really everyone around here forgotten about her special day?!

Before she could react in any way her children came back down together and she sighed inwardly because they were dressed up really cute.

Oh… so they didn't forget…

She smiled brighter and wanted to say something, when Delbert came down again as well, talking to their children.

"So are you ready? We have to hurry up."

Immediately Amelia was confused again.

"Hurry up?" she asked.

"Sure." Aelyn answered.

„For what?" Amelia asked.

„Oh honey" Delbert interrupted „did you forget? The kids are invited to our neighbors' bbq-party. And we are already late."

"Wait. We? I thought only the kids were…?"

"Yes sure. But I will bring them there before leaving."

Delbert turned around to follow his children to the door, when Amelia followed him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, what?! What do you mean by 'before leaving'?!"

"Oh sorry. I thought I told you. I have a course at the acedemy. Worry, I thought I already informed you about that. Well, I'm really sorry but I have to go now."

He kissed her forhead.

"So honey. Guess I'll be back late so don't wait with dinner. See you then. Girls, Dereck, say goodbye to mommy."

"Bye mommy." "Bye." the children shoouted happily and then left the house through the opened door, followed by their father.

"By honey. See you."

And with that they all were out, leaving a total confused feline back.

"What… what was that…? They… really forgot me…? My own children and my husband forgot my…birthday?"

The feline was about to start crying when she suddenly found back to her normal personality.

Immediately she turned on her heel and ran out of the house. She knew Delbert would use the carriage and so she made her way down to Delilah's stable. Full of anger she ran down the way to the stable and threw the door open, ready to yell at her rude husband and his motionless acting.

But when the door was opened completely she starred and stood there in silence.

"What the…? What is… What's going on here?"

Amelia was nearly speechless by looking at what was happening in front of her.

Inside of the stable were thousand of lights in all known colours and in the middle of the room they were standing. Her parents, collegues, Aurora her children and… Delbert! Yes. He was it. He was there.

Amelia was nearly crying when Delbert went towards her.

"Honey."

He reached out his hands and grabbed hers.

"Did you really think I would forget about the big day of the most important woman in my life?"

Now a small tear ran down the feline's cheek and she smiled as bright as Delbert had ever seen. Suddenly six hands were pulling at Delbert's jacket and looking down they saw their daughters.

"You mean this daddy?" Abigail asked sadly.

"You really mean this?" Aelyn and Alexis asked together and with ‚bubble-eyes'.

Then Amelia had to lough happily with her eyes shining brighter than any star could ever do and together with her beloved ones she had a wonderful birthday party that she wouldn't be able to forget that fast.


End file.
